


You Wanna Make A Memory

by hookerspice78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was based of a prompt I received. What if Regina did reverse the curse and everyone is still getting sent back to where they have come from but Killian and Emma decide to have one night where they do something to make them each remember who they are and who each other are. One year later he finds her and something else..</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanna Make A Memory

Prologue:

He kicked open the door to his quarters as the sounds of the waves lapping surrounding them the Jolly Roger was swaying under the gentle waves. Her hands were roughly tugging at his shirt tearing the buttons as she divested him of it his shirt landed with a soft thud on top of his jacket on the floor. He felt her lips were everywhere before finally landing on his and nipping at his bottom lip silently begging for entrance for which he happily obliged. He tore at her bulky sweater ripping it over her head. He pulled away and saw her eyes filled with raw lust and desire a soft growl escaped his lips and he licked his bottom lip tasting her. He squinted his eyes as he focused on the soft mounds of her breasts overflowing out of the odd lace contraption that covered the majority of her beautiful breasts. She whispered breathlessly “Just tear it, Killian!! Please!! I need you now!!” 

He smiled seductively at his beautiful Swan and nipped at the space below her earlobe a soft moan escaped her lips as she pressed her hips to his grinding against his. He could feel her heat radiating beneath her denim jeans. His body reacted to the feel of her against him finally he ground his hips against hers and growled again as she moaned. His hook latching onto the sides of the lace contraption and tore it from her body. His tongue traced the curves of her delectable breasts and he lifted her in his arms. Carrying her to the small bed in the Captain’s quarters. Their lips met once more in a passionate embrace their tongues twisting around each other. He laid her, his Emma onto the soft quilt of his bed and covered her with his body. His hips pressing her into the mattress and grinding once more as he forced himself to look away from her amazingly beautiful body and look into her deep green eyes. Their eyes met and he asked. “Are you sure, Love? Are you sure about this Emma? Once this happens we will be forever bound to each other. I have wanted you so badly. I have dreamt of this moment with you ever since we met and I want you to be sure before we go any further because I won’t be able to go back to where we were.”

Emma brushed her fingers softly across his cheek and pressed her lips to his softly before she answered. “Yes Killian. I am sure about this. I have wanted you for so long as well and if what Regina says is true. About us being separated if she reverses this horrible curse I want to have this moment with you I want to have this to remember you by. Because if like she says we are separated forever I don’t want to have had this chance pass. So indeed I do want this Killian and I won’t be able to go back to where we were before. I want you to imprint yourself on me with your touch and your kisses. I want to feel you all of you. I want you!!!”

With that statement he smiled and moaned softly. Pressing his lips to hers hard as his hand worked her jeans and her undergarments down her hips. They kissed each other hungrily as Emma reached between them and tugged his leather pants down his hips. Their bodies joined together in a perfect fit the sounds of their passionate lovemaking echoing through the cool air aboard his ship.

Part One: One Year Later:

Killian nervously scratched behind his ear before he knocked on the stark white door of apartment 311. The sound of music blaring, hushed voices and feet shuffling filling the air behind the door. His fist hesitated at first as he thought to himself. Gods please let this be her apartment. I have searched everywhere in this blasted city for her and wound up here. So please let this be her abode. He bit his lip nervously as his body instinctively reacted to the thought of her. His body burned from her touch so long ago the taste of her haunting his lips day in and day out. This had to be her because he didn’t know how much longer he could go on like this. Killian took a deep breath and knocked loudly on the door he waited as he heard the music shut off and the shuffling of feet walking towards the door. He was sweating actually sweating as he watched the door open slowly and her beautiful face appeared. Her deep green eyes met his as a flicker of emotions played across her face. 

“Swan, at last.” He cried. “Look I know you can’t remember me but I can make you.” He didn’t have time to react as his body drove forward grasped the back of her head and pulled her towards him. Their mouths met in a brief but passionate kiss before he felt her tiny palm push at his chest. He stepped back and was lost in the look of passion and recognition that had appeared beneath her eyelashes. He opened his mouth to say something before she bought her hand up and stopped him. 

 

“Hook…Killian!” Was all she said before he gripped the door frame to steady himself. His knees almost buckled as the realization that what he just tried…the blasted true love’s kiss he had heard about worked. They stood in silence for a few moments before he replied. “Emma…my….my love. You remember me. I thought your memories had been stolen.” He watched her gulp and take a deep breath a single tear appearing in her eye.

“They..they were at first.” She finally answered. “But...but something has happened. Something I’d never thought I’d be able to tell you ever again. Oooh god…Killian…you found me. You found me. I’m just…” That was all she said before she grabbed the collar of his coat again and pressed her lips to his. Her body melting against his the memories of that long ago night hit him full force as his body responded. Their teeth crashing against each other and their tongues dancing he wrapped his arm around her waist preparing to carry her to the bedroom until he heard someone clear their throat.

“Ahem.” Came the lad’s voice, it was deeper now but Killian knew it was her boy. “Ummm…an old friend of yours Mom.”

Emma giggled and placed her hand in his lacing their fingers as she pulled Killian into the apartment. She sucked on her lip nervously before answering. She met his eyes and said. “Ummm…yes Henry…this is…this is Killian.”

“ It’s nice to meet you sir.” Henry nodded at him and continued. “I look forward to hearing more about this later but first I’m late for school. Mom Vicki is throwing her cheerios on the floor again and I have no time to play pick up with her. I’ll see you later Mom and ummm…Killian.”

As the door shut behind Henry Killian heard a high pitched cry echo through the air and jumped slightly. He glanced at Emma noticing she was watching his reaction closely. He felt loss and confusion again as he followed Emma’s eyes and saw a beautiful little girl. Her hair was as black as his and her eyes as blue as the ocean also like his. Her tiny face was scrunched up as she let her angry cries grow louder her tiny feet kicking in a pale pink jumper as she sat in an odd looking chair. He stopped and couldn’t comprehend the thoughts rolling in his head. Is she..is this my little girl? Is this what transpired from our one night? He thought. Luckily Emma still had his hand gripped tightly in hers or he would’ve for sure collapsed. She pulled him towards the tiny beautiful babe and let go of his hand as she lifted the child out of her chair.

“Killian this is Victoria Faith Jones-Swan and this is what happened.” She finally answered.

“Jones!!! You mean?” He whispered.

“Yes Killian. She is yours and she is the reason I retained my memories.”

That was all he heard before lights flashed in his eyes and his world went black. 

 

Part Two:

He was dreaming of a dark haired child a girl of about four. Her giggles were music to his ears as he twirled her in his arms. The wind whipping through her curly locks the corners of her tiny eyes crinkled as she giggled and pleaded. “More Daddy…More.” The sun glistened off a shiny bit of metal on his left hand. He laughed as he continued to twirl this little girl in his arms.

He felt soft hands caress his forehead muted whispers pleading with him to wake up. He felt the soft touch of familiar lips against his forehead and opened his eyes. Emma’s concerned gaze met his and tears staining her cheeks. She brushed her fingers against his lips and smiled. 

“Ooh thank god. You’re still with me I thought I had lost you again.” She answered. He sat up and took in his surroundings. Yes he was still in her tiny apartment in this horribly busy city. Yes she was still there with him yes he had still found her. His eyes came to rest upon a beautiful angel asleep on a pink blanket on the floor. He met her eyes again and whispered. “It was real. I have a daughter.” 

“Yes you do. She’s our daughter another child born of True Love and that I believe is why I remembered you. I never thought I would see you again. I never thought you would ever meet her.” Emma cried as she collapsed on the floor in front of the sofa he was on. “This is a miracle. This is..god I don’t even know what it is.” She wrapped her arms around her legs and looked up at him. “I’m sorry. That night I should’ve insisted we use protection. This is all too much.” 

He met her gaze full on as he settled on the floor in front of her pulling her towards him. His hand caressed her cheek. She wrapped her arms around him again as he rocked her and whispered. “Shhh, Love. This is not too much…this..this is a miracle. This is the power of true love. You gave me what I have always dreamed of a child a family. You are everything to me which is why I came back to save you. Victoria is my reward for all that time spent searching for you for that whole year. I kept my promise Swan. I never stopped thinking of you. Day in and day out I dreamt of you and thought of you. Our love and our night together is what kept me strong. Emma..I love you. And now that I have found you, found Henry and found our daughter. I’m never letting you go.”

He waited as he studied the emotions flickering across her face. He waited as she settled on a smile that lit up her face and he waited as she settled herself in his lap and kissed him softly before she whispered. “Ooh, Killian Jones. I love you and I never stopped thinking of you either. I admit at first I had forgotten us and our moment. Then..” She gestured to their sleeping child. “She happened. Our connection stayed and every passing moment I went through creating her I remembered. Her creation month after month is what helped me retain my memories. I have always been in love with you and this child was the result of our love. I don’t want you to let me go ever again..you’re stuck with me. I love you Killian. And I know this is untraditional but will you marry me?” She winked at him and he smiled kissing her nose. 

“As you wish, m’lady.” He answered. “You must also realize that as soon as we get home I am proposing to you again because alas we know how your parents are.” He winked at her and pressed his lips to hers. Pulling away he whispered. “How long do we have until our daughter wakes up?”

Emma smirked and ran her fingers along his arousal beneath the fabric of his leather pants. She nipped at his lips which resulted in a loud moan escaping from his lips he ground his hips against hers letting her feel the affect she had on him. “We have a while before she wakes up my love.” She answered. 

That was all that needed to be said before he lifted her in his arms and carried her towards the bedroom. “Well, love do you wanna make a memory.” She smiled and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth as he carried her over the threshold of the bedroom. “I would love to make a memory with you.” She answered.

FIN


End file.
